


Misfire

by S_Horne



Series: A May Medley [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: “Oh, Steve, you–”“Right, Peter is – Jesus!”Tony winced when Steve’s nails caught his sensitive skin in the man’s haste to yank his hand back. When Tony opened his eyes, he saw Bucky stood in the doorway with his hand thrown over his face.“I volunteered to look after Pete so that you two could go out and do that sort of nonsense somewhere that wasn’t this house, not so you could get off in front of me.”ORNational Babysitter Day





	Misfire

**Author's Note:**

> Day Eleven: _National Babysitter Day_

“Want to see what kind of trouble we can get into? It’s been a while.”

Tony’s mouth curved into a smile when he felt Steve’s arms slide around his waist, pulling him back against Steve’s front. He tilted his head to the left to create some room as Steve’s lips fell against his neck.

“Fuck, yes,” he groaned deeply. Tony’s hand rose to fist in Steve’s hair, holding him firmly in place as Steve worked on a quickly-blossoming bruise. It was going to hurt in the morning and show above most of Tony’s t-shirts, but, damn, was it worth it. “What do you have in mind?”

“Well, we have a whole childless night, just you and I.”

Tony let his eyes flutter shut for a moment and pushed back into Steve. “Huh. When was the last time we had one of those?”

“About a year ago, I’d reckon.” Steve finished on his hickey and started to pepper kisses up the column of Tony’s throat. Wrapped tightly around him like a blanket, Steve’s body was so warm against Tony. “I can’t even remember when we were both out for the whole night together.”

“What devils,” Tony said on a moan, reaching behind him to grab Steve’s hand. “A pair of dirty stop-outs.”

“That’s us.” Steve caught Tony’s earlobe and bit down lightly. “Pretending we’re teenagers all over again.”

“Those years are a few past us now though, aren’t they?”

Tony turned his head just enough to see a smirk spread across Steve’s face before his hand danced over Tony’s stomach and dipped below his waistband, making Tony’s eyes fall shut again.

“Oh, Steve, you–”

“Right, Peter is – _Jesus!_ ”

Tony winced when Steve’s nails caught his sensitive skin in the man’s haste to yank his hand back. When Tony opened his eyes, he saw Bucky stood in the doorway with his hand thrown over his face.

“I volunteered to look after Pete so that you two could go out and do that sort of nonsense somewhere that wasn’t this house, not so you could get off in front of me.”

Tony rolled his eyes and straightened up as Steve stepped away. “It’s my house, Buckaroo. My husband and I can do what we want in front of you.”

Bucky laughed and finally pulled his hand away to nod over at Steve. “Try telling Steve that because he looks ready combust.”

Tony looked over to Steve and rolled his eyes again. “Bucky has literally caught us with our pants down, babe, and this is what makes you blush?”

“Yeah, remember that time on your birthday?” Bucky chimed in, far too happily. “I actually saw–”

“Right!” Steve reached out and grabbed Tony’s hand, pulling him close and starting towards the door. “So, we’ll be off now. Pete in the living room?”

“Bedroom,” Bucky said, a Cheshire-cat grin on his face. “Putting on his pyjamas.”

“Great. We’ll go before he sees us again, then.” Steve cleared his throat when he drew near to Bucky, waiting patiently for him to move out of the way. After waiting for another beat, Bucky finally did. “Thank you.”

“Anytime. Have a fantastic night.”

“Oh, we will,” Tony replied smugly, lips quirking into an innocent smile when Steve turned to glare at him.

“You are never babysitting again,” Steve said darkly, not halting in his storm down the hallway. “I would rather be celibate until Pete leaves for college than go through this with you again.”

Tony’s eyebrows hit his hairline and he twisted to meet Bucky’s gaze, his horror meeting Bucky’s unbridled amusement.

“Be safe!” Bucky called after them, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms over his chest. “Use protection, you two. My babysitting skills don’t extend to babies.”

“I hate you,” Steve shouted back, still pulling Tony after him. “So much.”

“Tell Pete we love him,” Tony just about had time to rush out before Steve directed them out of the front door. “And I’ll give you all the details tomorrow!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by an anon based on [this prompt list](https://s-horne.tumblr.com/post/184710571182/you-always-smile-like-youre-about-to-cry-i) and asked for on my 


End file.
